Procol Harum Concerts 1990s
1990 1991 Procol Harum The Prodigal Stranger Tour 1991 September 23, 1991 Elgin Winter Garden, Toronto, ON September 24, 1991 Le Spectrum, Montreal, QC September 26, 1991 Town Hall, New York City, NY September 27, 1991 Toad's Place, New Haven, CT September 28, 1991 Tower Theatre, Upper Darby, PA (supported by Annie Haslam) September 30, 1991 Dallas Alley, Dallas, TX October 1, 1991 The Vic, Chicago, IL October 3, 1991 Palace of Fine Arts, San Francisco, CA October 4, 1991 Roseland Theatre, Portland, OR October 5, 1991 86th Street Music Hall, Vancouver, BC October 7, 1991 Variety Arts Centre, Los Angeles, CA October 10, 1991 Late Night With David Letterman (guests Procol Harum & Robert McMath) December 13, 1991 Electric Ladyland Studios (broadcast) December 13, 1991 NBC Studios, Burbank, CA (The Tonight Show Starring Johnny Carson with guests Kevin Kline & Dennis Miller) 1992 January 15, 1992 Augsburg, GER January 16, 1992 Lichtenfels, GER January 17, 1992 Zurich, SUI January 19, 1992 Friedrichshafen, GER January 20, 1992 Mannheim, GER January 21, 1992 Hamburg, GER January 23, 1992 Hannover, GER January 25, 1992 Dusseldorf, GER January 26, 1992 Ludwigsburg, GER January 27, 1992 Nurnberg, GER January 28, 1992 Berlin, GER January 30, 1992 Saga, Copenhagen, DEN January 31, 1992 Olympen, Lund, SWE February 1, 1992 Konserthus, Oslo, NOR February 2, 1992 Gothenburg, SWE February 4, 1992 Circus, Stockholm, SWE February 7, 1992 Poznan, POL February 8, 1992 Zabre, POL February 9, 1992 Warsaw, POL February 11, 1992 Vienna, AUT February 12, 1992 Frankfurt, GER February 13, 1992 Muziekcentrum Vredenburg, Utrecht, NED February 14, 1992 Elysée-Montmartre, Paris, FRA May ?, 1992 Paradise, Boston, MA May 19, 1992 Academy of Music, New York City, NY May 20, 1992 North Coast Harbor, Cleveland, OH (The Great American Rib Cook Off, supported by Donnie Iris) May 24, 1992 Glam Slam, Minneapolis, MN 92052x Lake Erie lakefront (supported by Donnie Iris) May 26, 1992 Phoenix Hall, Toronto, ON May 29, 1992 Edmonton, AB 920704 Midtfyn Festival, Denmark 920705 Tammisaari Guitar Festival, Finland August 15, 1992 Thun, SUI ? Nuremberg 1993 May 6-8, 1993 The Casino De Povoa De Varzim, Oporto, POR June 10, 1993 Westfalen Park, Dortmund, GER (with Josh Phillips on organ, supporting Jethro Tull) June 11, 1993 Naturbuhne, Elspe, GER (supporting Jethro Tull) June 12, 1993 Stadion Bremerbruecke, Osnabruck, GER (with Josh Phillips on organ, supporting Jethro Tull) June 13, 1993 Lubeck (supporting Jethro Tull) July 11, 1993 Rock Summer Festival, Tallinn, Estonia. Procol headline main stage over Faith No More, Funking Barstewards, Ultima Thule, Insight, Moral Code-X July 15, 1993 Southend-on-Sea, ENG July 18, 1993 Rosenburg, AUT August 20, 1993 Woodlands Pavilion, Houston, TX (supporting Jethro Tull) August 21, 1993 Coca-Cola Starplex Amphitheater, Dallas, TX (supporting Jethro Tull) August 23, 1993 Lakewood Amphitheater, Atlanta, GA (supporting Jethro Tull) August 24, 1993 Walnut Creek Amphitheater, Raleigh, NC (supporting Jethro Tull) August 26, 1993 Garden State Arts Centre, Holmdel, NJ (supporting Jethro Tull) August 27, 1993 Jones Beach, Wantagh, NY (supporting Jethro Tull) August 28, 1993 Great Woods Center for the Performing Arts, Mansfield, MA (supporting Jethro Tull) August 30, 1993 Merriweather Post Pavilion, Columbia, MD (supporting Jethro Tull) August 31, 1993 Mann Music Center, Philadelphia, PA (supporting Jethro Tull) September 2, 1993 Stowe Mountain Performing Arts Center, Stowe, VT (supporting Jethro Tull) September 3, 1993 Darien Center, Darien Lake, CT (supporting Jethro Tull) September 4, 1993 Kingswood Amphitheater, Toronto, ON (supporting Jethro Tull) September 5, 1993 Star Lake Amphitheater, Burgettstown, PA (WDVE Electric Lunch Live III, supporting Jethro Tull) September 8, 1993 Marcus Amphitheatre, Milwaukee, WI (supporting Jethro Tull) September 10, 1993 Riverbend Theater, Cincinnati, OH (supporting Jethro Tull) September 11, 1993 Deer Creek Music Festival, Indianapolis, IN (supporting Jethro Tull) September 12, 1993 World Music Theater, Tinley Park, IL (supporting Jethro Tull) September 14, 1993 Fiddler’s Green, Englewood, CO (supporting Jethro Tull) September 16, 1993 Greek Theater, Los Angeles, CA (supporting Jethro Tull) September 17, 1993 Greek Theatre, Berkeley, CA (supporting Jethro Tull) September 18, 1993 Irvine Meadows Amphitheater, Irvine, CA (supporting Jethro Tull) September 19, 1993 The Amphitheater at San Diego State University, San Diego, CA (supporting Jethro Tull) 1994 1995 July 14, 1995 Ice Palace, London, ON July 15, 1995 Pine Knob Music Theater, Clarkston, MI (supported by Jefferson Starship & Steppenwolf) July 16, 1995 The Filmore, San Francisco, CA July 18, 1995 House of Blues, Hollywood, CA July 20, 1995 Sports Palace, Mexico City, MEX July 21, 1995 Star Lake Amphitheater, Burgettstown, PA (WDVE Electric Lunch Live, supported by Jefferson Starship & Steppenwolf) July 22, 1995 Valley Forge Music Fair, Devon, PA July 23, 1995 Westbury Music Fair, Westbury, NY (supported by Jefferson Starship & Steppenwolf) July 25, 1995 Northshore Music Fair, Beverly, MA July 26, 1995 Oakdale Theatre, Wallingford, CT (supported by Jefferson Starship & Steppenwolf) July 28, 1995 Cape Cod Melody Tent, Hyannis, MA (supported by Jefferson Starship & Steppenwolf) July 29, 1995 Warwick Festival Tent, Warwick, RI July 30, 1995 Southshore Music Fair, Cohasset, MA August 2, 1995 Innsbruck Pavilion, Richmond, VA August 3, 1995 House of Blues, New Orleans, LA August 4, 1995 Jannus Landing, St Petersburg, FL August 5, 1995 Pompan Amphitheatre, Pompano Beach, FL Procol Harum Tour UK 1995 August 11, 1995 Cropredy Festival, Oxfordshire, ENG August 12, 1995 Shepherds Bush Empire, London, ENG August 13, 1995 Skandeborg, DEN (Festival) August 14, 1995 Kongress Theatre, Ringsted, DEN August 16, 1995 Leas Cliff Hall, Folkestone, ENG August 17, 1995 Town Hall, Cheltenham, ENG August 18, 1995 Royal Concert Hall, Nottingham, ENG August 19, 1995 Assembly Hall, Worthing, ENG August 20, 1995 Assembly Rooms, Tunbridge Wells, ENG August 21, 1995 Princes Theatre, Clacton-on-Sea, ENG 1996 February 8, 1996 Barbican, London, ENG 9602xx Vejle, Danish Radio Show 960208 Slagelse Musikhus, Denmark 960427 Sportpaleis, Antwerpen: on the Golden Years '96 show, with The Equals, The Box Tops, The Spencer Davis Group, Slade II, The Troggs, The Turtles, The Monkees, and a plenary medley arranged by Gary 1997 July 19, 1997 Harlequin Theatre, Redhill, ENG (30th Anniversary Concert, introduced by Douglas Adams)